Can't help but wait
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: SDakura had a very well agressive and controlling boyfriend Sai. One day she runs into her neibor the Sasuke Uchiha of Sharigan. WHat happens when they meet? WIll sparks fly and what about Sia? No flames pleez SasuSaku
1. YOu can't help but wait Why

SasukePOV

I sat in my apartment on the couch and started writing a song for my band sharingan. The girl in the apartment next to me inspired me.

_Can't help but wait. _Yeah that would be the title. I was about to start writing but then I heard someone yelling. I sighed they were at it again.

SakuraPOV

I walked in to our apartment set my stuff down. To my surprise Sai was home early.

" Hey Sai-kun what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here till later." I said.

" Things got changed." He said. I went up to him and gave him a kiss.

" So what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

He shrugged.

" How bout breakfast for dinner?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

" The usual right?" he nodded. I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I brought it over to him. He stared at the plate and threw it on the ground. I jumped and backed up making sure not to step on the broken glass.

" What the hell is this. I wanted scrambled eggs!" he yelled. I winced.

" I did make them. I" he cut me off by slapping me.

" You aren't good for anything are you?" he screamed. I

rubbed my cheek gingerly. " Get out of my sight." He said. He went to the kitchen and made everything that I just made. I felt a tear run down my cheek. He turned around and noticed I was still there. " Didn't I say get out of my sight?" he snapped. I nodded grabbed my purse and walked out the door. When I was outside the door I sank to the floor crying my eyes out. Once I recovered I walked out of the building and I hopped in my car and went to Ino's. I knocked on the door and Shikamaru answered.

" Oh, Sakura hi." He said.

" Hi. I must have come at a bad time. I'm sorry I'll be leaving now." I said turning away.

" Babe, who was that?" I heard Ino ask. I smiled and shook my head and went into my car. Shikamaru was Ino's boyfriend, he doesn't really have time on his hands so every chance he gets he goes to see Ino. Time had passed so I figured Sai had cooled off. I drove back to the apartment and walked in. It was about ten o'clock so I decided to go to bed.

I woke up and started the laundry. I put everything in then I decided to fold. That's when I came across a red see thru nighty. It wasn't mine and we had no other women that stayed here. I gasped. Sai was cheating on me! I decided to ask him see if he would admit it. I walked to our room and held up the nighty.

" Hey Sai-kun you don't know who this belongs to do you?" I asked. I could have sworn I saw his eyes widen.

" Yeah course I do it belongs to you babe. Don't you remember I bought it for you Saku-chan. You sure are forgetful." He said.

" Oh yeah now I remember. You really are good to me. How bout tonight we do whatever you want?" I said winking. I could see right thru his lies but I forgave him still. I don't know why. He just nodded and was about to go to bed. What a lazy ass.

" Hey Sai since your going to bed I think I am going to go get my coffee. He nodded again and I walked out.

SasukePOV

I had finished my song and wanted to share it with the guys so I decided to go to the local coffee shop. Naruto and the other guys would meet me there. I walked out and caught a glimpse of the girl that inspired my song. Her name was Sakura I think. I sighed and walked out.

I arrived at the shop in less than ten minutes.

" Hey teme get your but over here!" Naruto screamed. I sighed.

" Hn. Shut up dobe." I said. I walked over and took out the piece of paper. All the guys looked over it and agreed that this would be our next hit.

" Hey Sasuke-teme look at that cute girl over there!" Naruto said after I gave all of them the music notes.

" Hn. Sakura, she lives next to me." I said. All of them were either grinning or smirking.

" Well, go talk to her teme!" Naruto said. I sighed and got up and walked over to the table she was at and sat down.

" Hey." I said. She looked kinda startled but smiled.

" Hey to you too. Wait a minute aren't you the guy who lives next to us?" she asked.

"Hn." I said. She looked confused not really sure what it meant. I smirked at her. " Yes." I said.

" Well, my name is Sakura and you are?" she asked me.

" Sasuke."

" Oh Sasuke, hold up a minute like in Sasuke Uchiha from sharingan?" I nodded. Right then I expected her to start squealing and saying that she totally loves me and will I marry her, but to my delight and surprise she didn't.

" Oh, that is so cool! My boyfriend is into your band a lot he thinks you guys are awesome."

" That's cool, but what about you?" I asked unable to stop smirking.

" You guys are okay. I like most of your songs." She said shrugging. I nodded.

" Hey Sakura you live with your boyfriend right?" I asked. She nodded.

" Well you two are pretty loud." I said. She looked away embarrassed almost. She was still looking away from me when she said.

" You hear us fighting." I nodded.

" You know if anything ever gets out of hand my door is always open." I said turning her face towards me. She nodded and then her phone rang. She opened the phone and someone was yelling

'_her boyfriend' I thought._

" Um, Uchiha-san I'm sorry I have to go." She said.

" Call me Sasuke. Oh and I have something for you." I said. I gave her two back stage passes to our next show. " Remember what I said." I told her, she nodded and was about to walk away when I pulled her back. " What not even gonna say thank you?" I asked. She said a quiet thank you but I didn't let her go yet. I pulled her into a quick kiss and her phone rang again.

" I'm coming okay Sai sorry I stopped at Ino's real quick. I'll be right there babe." She said. And with that she walked off.

'_So Sai's his name. What a bastard.' I thought._

SakuraPOV

I walked into our apartment and hopped on the couch.

" Babe I lied." I yelled. A very alarmed Sai came out of nowhere and he had a dangerous look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

" I didn't stop at Ino's the reason I was late was because I got 2 backstage passes to Sharingan's concert tomorrow!" I yelled excitedly. He snatched the passes out of my hand and smirked.

" That's my girl!" he said. I smiled warmly at him and he sat down next to me.

" So your not mad at me for getting them are you?" I asked. He shook his head no.

" Hey sweetie you wouldn't be mad if I took one of my guys would you?" he asked.

" Course not. Take who ever you want I'll just watch it on TV." I said pretending not to be hurt. He nodded and said he was leaving. I started to wonder if I should tell Sasuke but I decided against it and went to bed. (A/N who cares if it's 5:00 in the afternoon she is disappointed and tired.) I woke up the next morning and every thing went flowingly then it was the time for the concert. I smiled at Sai and waved him off.

" By Sai." I said. He just ignored me and took off. The concert was about to start in a few minutes on TV live so I turned it on and flicked the channel to ABC. It went by good. Then for the song before their closing he dedicated it to someone.

" I wanted to dedicate this song to a girl I know."

_**I can't help but wait **_

_**Ohhh uh**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**I see you, you with him**_

_**He ain't right but you don't trip**_

_**You stand by while he lies**_

_**Then turn right around and forgive**_

_**I can't take to see your face **_

_**With those tears run down your cheeks**_

_**but what can I do **_

_**I gotta stay true**_

_**Cuz deep down I'm still a G**_

_**And I don't want to come between you and your man**_

_**Even though I know I treat you better than he can**_

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Till' you get back with him it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Till you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help wait **_

_**Till you see you for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**See I can't help but wait**_

_**It ain't fresh to just let him call the shots**_

_**You're a queen you should be**_

_**Getting all someone's got**_

_**You should be rocking the latest in purses**_

_**Bracelets and watches**_

_**Your worth much more than an occasional **_

"_**I love you, I'm thinking of you"**_

_**And I don't want to come between you and your man**_

_**Even though I know I treat you better than he can**_

_**Girl I can't help but wait**_

_**Till' you get back with him it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Till you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help wait **_

_**Till you see you for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**See I can't help but wait**_

_**Get it together**_

_**You can do better**_

_**See is believing**_

_**And I see what you need so**_

_**I'm going to play my position**_

_**Let you catch what you been missin'**_

_**I'm calling out**_

_**Girl cuz I can't help but wait**_

_**Till' you get back with him it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Till you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help wait **_

_**Till you see you for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait baby**_

_**Till' you get back with him it don't change**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**Till you see that wit me it ain't the same**_

_**Can't help wait **_

_**Till you see you for what you really are**_

_**Baby girl you are a star**_

_**And I can't help but wait**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**I can't help but wait**_

_**Ohohoh**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**No oh no oh no oh**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**I can't help but wait**_

_**Ohohoh**_

_**Can't help but wait**_

_**No oh no oh no oh**_

Sasuke ended the song and started the encore song. I smiled and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

SasukePOV

We went backstage and plopped down on the couch.

" Hey Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto. I gave Sakura, the girl from the coffee shop back stage passes. Kay so expect people to show up." Everyone nodded their heads and I heard that fateful knock. I went up to the door and opened it and to my surprise I saw my ex-girlfriend Karin and a guy who kinda looked like me.

" You are?" I asked.

" Sai, a friend of Sakura's." he said. I nodded and glared at Karin.

" This is my girlfriend Karin." Sai said.

" _What a bastard! He's cheating on Sakura! I should beat his ass up!" I thought. _I nodded. We got all introduced and while the guys were keeping them entertained I gave a note to my assistant and told her to give the note to Sakura Haruno. The assistant left and returned saying that she had got the note. I thanked him and I returned to our guest. A little later they left.

SakuraPOV

I woke up to a knock on my door. It was a guy saying he was Sasuke's assistant and he handed me a note it said.

_Hey Sakura meet me at the coffee shop at 10:00._

_Sasuke-kun_

I smiled to myself and shredded the note so Sai wouldn't find it.

" Sai, I'll probably be back at like 9:00 tonight okay." I said. He nodded not really caring. I walked out and arrived at the coffee shop quickly. I spotted Sasuke and sat down at his table. He was looking at something but I couldn't tell what it is. I pulled up a bit to see what he was looking at and I accidentally bumped heads when he looked up. I laughed nervously. He just smirked at me then I smiled at him.

" So Sasuke, Why did you want to get together for coffee this morning?" I asked.

" I just wanted to know why you weren't there last night" he said.

Oh, I had plans I totally forgot so I told Sai he could take one of the guys." I chirped.

NormalPOV

'So she doesn't know that he's cheating on her.' Sasuke thought. He mentally shook his head then an idea popped into it.

" Hey Sakura, I also wanted you here because I need advice." She nodded.

" Alright one of my band members is good friends with this girl, and he caught her boyfriend with another girl and she kept saying that she was his girlfriend instead of my band members friend. So my question is should he tell the girl that is being cheated on or should he let it be because it's obvious that he likes her so she might think that he is trying to break them up so he can have her. Also from what I've heard she nearly caught him a couple of times. So should he just let it play out?" he said.

" Wow. Alright I think that he shouldn't tell her and to play it safe but do not admit that when she finds out he knew all along." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

" Well, is that it because I have to get going. Not to be rude or anything." She said. He nodded.

" Sorry to keep you bye Sakura." She smiled and drove off.

SakuraPOV

' Well I don't have anything to do since I cut my visit with Sasuke-kun short I might as well go home.' I thought. I saw Sasuke's car behind mine and let out a little laugh. I drove up to our complex and went to my apartment I got to the door and saw Sasuke walk into his apartment. I unlocked the door and set my stuff down like usual. I sighed and was about to turn on the TV but I heard some noises coming from our room. I walked to our room and opened the door. I let out a small gasp and let the tears run freely. It was Sai on top of a red headed girl and they where both naked.

" I-I am sorry for interrupting I'll leave." I stuttered. With that I walked out but I stayed long enough to hear her say.

" Sai-kun who was that freak with the large forehead?" the girl said.

" Shut-up." He said. Then I heard the girl whinnying or something like that.

" _Yeah shut up and get back to what you were doing." I thought. _I ran out of the apartment and knocked on Sasuke's door. He opened it and I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face in his shirt. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't let it phase him.

" Shh, It's okay, your alright. Look why don't you come in?" he said. I nodded my face still in his shirt. He led me inside and we sat down on his couch.

" Sakura what happened?" he asked me. I couldn't talk I don't know why but all I said came out in bits.

" Sai- girl – bed I um ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I said and put my face in the pillow. He just sighed and said I should rest. He led me thru the maze of rooms and he finally got to what I assumed to be his room. It was navy blue and black. I laid down on the bed and listened him talk.

" Sorry guest bed room is messy. Like you can't see the floor messy." He said. I let out a small laugh and he laid next to me. My cheeks turned bright red and turned away from him. " So mind telling me what happened?"

" Well, um Sai um a girl tried to take advantage of him he was clearly drunk." I said forcing myself to believe the words that just came out of my mouth.

" Yeah, that is the truest thing you have said since I've known you." He said sarcastically. He shook his head and asked what she looked like.

" Red hair and I saw glasses on the nightstand." I mumbled.

" Damn, it was Karin. So she settled for a look a like." He said with disgust in his voice.

" How do you know this girl?" I asked.

" Ex-girlfriend dated that whore for 2 months." I nodded. " So, what are you going to do now?"

My sad, sad attempt of a cliffy. Well hope you like it I luvs you all! !


	2. SO what now?

SasukePOV

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked her. The girl shrugged.

" I don't really know. He didn't do it on purpose so I think I will stay away for a little then I'll probably go back to him." She said. I sighed, she deserved way better than him and she knew it so why was she still with him?

" You know I can tell your forcing your self to believe what you said about her trying to take advantage of him. It seems to me like your scared of leaving him, but my question is why?"

I have no clue why but this girl makes me actually say paragraphs and that starting to creep me out a tiny bit.

" You wouldn't understand. It's not that I'm scared of leaving him, but I need him and vise versa." She said.

" Look I rarely give advice to anyone and my advice is really good hell I don't even really talk to anyone but you so please just do this and leave him you'll be helping everybody. You can stay here if you want it isn't really a long stretch you live next door." She nodded. I could tell she was contemplating on something. After a while she agreed and I told her I was going to get dinner while she did what ever she wanted.

SakuraPOV

Sasuke left the house to go get dinner and I went to the couch and turned on the TV. The reason why I hesitated was because I really didn't want to live next door to a mad man/ ex-boyfriend it just wasn't safe. I was seeing where I could stay but all I had was Ino's and Shikamaru is staying at her house for a month. I sighed and figured the best thing to do now since I already said yes was how to tell Sai without getting hurt. After I figured out my plan Sasuke came back with dinner, we ate in silence and Sasuke said he would sleep on the couch but then we got into an argument because he wanted to be nice but I didn't want to feel like I was putting him out of his own home. So we settled it and said that both of us would sleep in his bed. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up early in the morning and my face turned as red as a tomato when I looked at the position we were in. His hands were around my waist and our legs were entangled. Thank god he was still asleep, or he might have been pissed. I quietly wiggled my way out of his hold and wrote a note saying that I was going to end things with Sai. I walked in the door to find Sai laying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons.

" Sai. We need to talk." I said.

" Hold on one second he's about to beat up the joker I think." He said.

" Well it can't hold on." I snapped. He growled at me and looked at me.

" What?" he barked

SasukePOV

I woke up and found a note where Sakura was supposed to be. It read

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm going to tell Sai today. I'll be back soon. Oh and thank you. _

_-Sakura_

I sighed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. On my way I flicked on the TV and turned it to Saturday morning cartoons. What batman was on and he just socked the joker. I chuckled and finished making breakfast. Simple meal, pancakes waffles eggs bacon sausage, hash browns and country potatoes not a big meal really.

SakuraPOV

I took a deep breath. " You still talk to me that way even after what I caught you doing last night? You are honest to god impossible Sai!" I said. Wow this was gonna take more courage than I thought. Just saying that was already scaring me, but hey if you lived with this guy for a year you would be feeling the same thing. I walked to the room ignoring the look he was giving me and I packed most of my stuff in my bag. I walked towards the door and turned around to say that it's over, but I couldn't well I didn't get the chance to actually.

" Where the hell do you think your going bitch?" he hissed. I winced it was never ever good when he was like this.

" Where ever the fuck I want." I said. He raised his fist and socked me in my cheek. He started with that at least. He punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground then he started kicking me. I started coughing up blood and then he backed off a bit.

" You are not allowed to leave me until I say so got it. Or else." He snapped. I nodded. " Go get anything left at where you were planning to stay and be back in about 5 minutes." He added. I tried to stand up and I did but man did it hurt like hell. I clutched the door frame for support. Leaving the bag in the apartment I went over to Sasuke's and knocked on the door.

SasukePOV

I heard a knock at the door and I rushed to it. It was probably Sakura. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the sight. I was right it was Sakura but she could barley stand. Her shirt was stained with blood and she had a black eye.

" Saku-" she cut me off.

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying with Sai. Thanks 4 your kindness." She said giving me a weak smile.

" He's forcing you to do this. Just stay here." I started then it hit me like a slap in the face. I was the reason she was like this. Me and my oh so great advice. I decided to let her go. I didn't want to put her in anymore pain.

SakuraPOV

I could see that he didn't want to hurt me but not saying anything just made it worse. I said thank you again and goodbye then went back to my apartment. Once in Sai spoke to me again.

" I don't want you out of this house till you heal up completely and you cannot invite any one over." He said. I nodded and he told me go do something. I went and got the sheets from my bed and threw them in the washer and washed it about 5 times. After that I did 'housewife' chores and I went to lay down. I couldn't take laying in that bed with those sheets from when he well, lets just say it's disgusting.

SO it's everybody loves Kara here ( I'm gonna change my penname again soon so yeah!) hope u like it. I know it's kinda short compared to the first chappy but hey they can't all be twenty pages long! R&R I luvs you alls! 


	3. Goodbye

Hello my people this is an extremly important authors not ok

Hello my people this is an extremly important authors not ok. I feel like I have no where to go with this story so I'm deleting it but if any of you want to continue it ( I highly doubt though.) PM me I will wait a day or 2 before I delete it.

-x0x0x0 Raina-hime x0x0x0


	4. New Writer

Alright everyone I got a new writer here's the pen name okay

Alright everyone I got a new writer here's the pen name okay! : Chaos Ride okay! Alright I see what else I can update bye for now! – x0x0x0 Raina-hime x0x0x0


End file.
